


Where the Hunter Climbed

by nagia



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to hunt down your quarry if you can't even navigate the field?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Hunter Climbed

How to hunt if you can't navigate the field? It's not a thought he likes considering. It sticks to the crevices of his mind despite him.

Ashley stares hard at the scrap of parchment, tilting both the scrap and his head this way and that. He even closes his eyes, but it's no use. The limestone rooms all looked alike in the semi-darkness, broken and decayed. Counting doors and counting corners avails him nothing. He has no way to retrace his steps save the physical act.

The city spites him. He can't remember how he got from there to here.


End file.
